


UnderSwap Wedding!

by OpalCrystalheart02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sinning smut, US Papyrus and Reader has dat wedding~, not a whole lot to tag but not going to spoil, this is for TheBananaHasSpoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalCrystalheart02/pseuds/OpalCrystalheart02
Summary: You had a wedding. But it wasn't all too swell. A continuation (sort of) of this!!!! (the chapter's called Burn, in case you were wondering... Go read that first!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebananahasspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananahasspoken/gifts).



> A continuation (sort of) of this!!!! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8238460/chapters/19274641 (idk if it's specific chapter, but the chapters called Burn) I rushed certain parts cuz I couldn't find the right words...... ANYWAYS........... LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!!!!! (By the by, also sorry for slashes, idk how to use the rich text, and to me this is easier)

You groaned in frustration, knowing Paps said the wedding would be on that fricking day. April 1st., _really_? It couldn't be helped, he said he'd do everything, you just watch. Cripes. You didn't know how the heck that would go. Especially on April fools day.

You looked in the mirror as Sans helped fix your dress, his blue pupils stars in his sockets as you blushed at the beautiful sight of the white cloth perfectly fitting you.

"You look WONDERFUL! Papyrus is gonna love this dress! but more importantly; YOU!" Sans made sure each of your favorite pieces on the dress were visible and pretty, and one more bow to set the look for your upcoming wedding. He brought one of the large mirrors over to let you see yourself.

You cried at the sight of every white jewel and ruffle shining stunningly in the tan light, a golden glow taking over your body. You turned to Sans, nodding in approval of the dress and it's beloved contents as he urged the owner of the store over to you, her eyes widening at the beauty as well.

"We'll take this lovely dress, please!!!" Sans said, holding his hand out for you as you stepped from the stand, a smile on your tears stained face. The store clerk gasped, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping away your joyous remnants.

"You shouldn't be crying! But it is lovely, I bet the lucky man will cry as well! Seeing such a pretty young lady in such a beautiful finery of any of these dresses!" She patted you lightly on the back as you went to take off all your accessories, and then the dress, making sure it was finely packed away for buying.

Sans had sighed when he found out the price was awful, much to your surprise he payed anyways. You and him settled for home, both being enraptured with joy, and seeing Papyrus, his eyes lidded in confusion, you beamed wider, so ready to have his silly socks blown off!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

You lay in Papyrus's lap, stretching your back as he flipped through television, his black tank and shorts barely covering parts of his pelvis as you yawned a moment, closing your eyes and getting sleepier by the minute.

But you wanted to stay up. Your body deceived your mind. you wanted to show him your dress, but he'd get bad luck, right? That's how it worked, right?

You chuckled, shaking your head against his ribs. He glanced down your way, setting down the remote and curling you further into the soft couch with him, both of you sighing.

"So..." He said, getting your drowsy attention as you crooned. "What were you and Sans out doing? Hopefully not preparing part of our wedding...?" You smiled, blushing as he held onto your stomach, and pressed boney kisses to your hair. "Maaaaaaybe..." The dress counted as preparing, too, right? ... Of course it was! It was so pretty! And it cost a lot!

You thought of your dress, all the cute decorations you put on it, and how you looked in the mirror. And the lights making gold against it. You wondered how good you would look in the sun. No, you'd the _be_ sun.

Papyrus snapped you back from mid-thought as he trailed a wandering hand down your thighs, and you could feel his smile as he reached your core, rubbing your clit through your short shorts.

"What did you do? Hmm?" He slowly pulled your shirt above your chest to reveal your already hardened nipples, his thumb beading over one brutally. You moaned loudly, arching into his touch as he continued on, and took off your shirt to see your still beautiful tattoo, the thin layer of surrounding skin a bright pink. Your mind was going blank on you, but that was good, you didn't need to tell him about your--

he tightened his grip on both your sensitive spots, and lapped up a trail of orange magic saliva up your magic tattoo, it stung a bit, but not as bad as last time. "Come on, babes," he cooed, shoving his hand down your panties. "What'd you do? Did you get something?" You sighed lustfully, feeling slightly sorry for the couch as he thrust against you, arousal surely in his shorts. You nodded playfully, "I-I did, but I w-won't tell you." Your senses were blurred.

He chuckled against your ear, growling seductively as your clothes completely disappeared, and you were in his (surprisingly decent clean) room. You were on your back, staring up at his glowing pupil as he tugged at the hem of his shorts, his cock bobbing and resting on your stomach. "I really wanna know what you did." He readied himself, his pelvis pressing into your ass as you gasped, grasping his collarbone quickly. "Should I fuck the answer out of you?" He asked, pulling back and slamming back into you with full force.

You nodded, tricking him blatantly, and he smiled, his pace starting out hard and slow. The heat between you both, the sounds each of you made, it filled the room instantly as you both came shortly after. He sighed, pulling away from you and slumping to your side, his arm wrapped around your back.

"So..." He whispered, running his phalanges through your soft hair. "What'd you do?"  
"I'm not tellin'."  
"Sneaky fucking minx." He should of known.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

You stood in front of the mirror, grazing your eyes over every little detail of your dress again, and fixing every tiny mistake. Sans came in and helped you with your corrections as well, always making sure you, along with everyone else, could see your beautiful dress.

"I feel nervous, Sans." You murmured, fixing any hair that stood out. Sans grasped your hand tightly and looked you straight in the eyes.

"Human, you are beautiful! Papyrus will love your dress, you'll both be married, and everything will go out fine! Trust me, the MAGNIFICENT SANS!!!" You giggled, glancing back in the mirror one more time before nodding back at him.

He smiled, "I know everything will turn out fine, human!!! Just have faith!" You clutched his hands and stood yourself up, check one last time for accessory mistakes. Nothing. Good!

 

You walked towards the opening well hiding curtains, a fatal light pink blush over whelming you as everyone looked your way. Even the flower girl. The sun shone brightly that day, you actually did sorta looked like the sun.

You gulped quietly, walking slowly and calmly down the aisle as Papyrus caught your eyes. He looked stunned. That was good, he should be...

You noticed a faint and quiet flatulence sound in the distance, and quiet curse following after. It sounded like Sans. You didn't know he cursed. He must've thought no one noticed. Well, no one except you noticed. But now a question formed in your mind after hearing another sound of wind broke. What did Papyrus plan for your wedding?

In the moment of your thoughts, you thought you saw Papyrus cracking a smile as you stood firmly by him. As the priest told Papyrus the vows, you glanced down to his side, and noticed a bright orange bracelet strapped to the palm of his hand. That sly little shit. You glared at him, hopefully the priest wouldn't notice, or anything.

You said your vows and turned to face Papyrus finally, his gaze on you fully as you both close in for a kiss, and everyone cheered and clapped.

 

When Papyrus led you to cake, he held out his hand that supposedly had that...whatever it was. A palm shocker, undoubtedly. You took his hand anyway, but no shock emitted from it. He looked at you puzzled, and you gave him the same look. "What?" He asked, smugness taking over his face as you felt something was off.

When everyone went to sit at the tables, Papyrus covered his jaw, a large smile almost splitting his skull. As soon as most people sat down you choked when the loud flatus sounded in your ears.

Whoopee cushions.

The people standing howled with laughter, everyone but you. A few minutes when everyone wished upon your love, Papyrus brought you a cake and sat closely by your side, and you leaned on him. He chuckled quietly, eye sockets trained on the wedding cake at the end of the table.

"hey sugar, guess what?" He whispered, kissing your forehead.

"What?" You replied. The whole cake flew into the air suddenly, leaving everyone startled as it landed into a ditch not exactly far off.

"Splatter up." You grabbed ahold of his tie, pulling him down to your current close eye level.

"What the heck happened?" You asked, gazing into his nervous expression as he gulped.

"Something..."

The rest of your wedding went fairly decent. Nothing else happened except more whoopee cushions on some seats still.

Almost everybody had been pranked except you. Kind of confusing, but didn't Papyrus plan the wedding? Maybe he rigged them, something like that.

As everyone left, most people came to shake hands with him, and soon regretted it. All of them got shocked with that palm shocker he had on. No matter which hand. You groaned in frustration. The worst, funny, yes, but worst. Wedding. EVER.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Papyrus helped you into the car, which had loud obnoxious and loud dog toy chickens hot glued to the tail, and helped you with your dress. Sans had taken a ride home with Alphys and Undyne, understanding the gist of honeymoons now.

"You know," he said, strapping himself in the driver seat and pulling out of the drive way. "We should save this dress for another special day." You nodded slowly, confusion in your mind. You didn't see where he was going with this. He then scoffed, "but that won't really happen, not if I have any say in it." You sat in the passenger seat, puzzled for a moment, then heat rushed to your cheeks and realization hit your mind.

Oh...

He smiled, "finally seeing eye to eye socket, huh?" You nodded again, thinking of what it would be like to have that little combination of you and Papyrus in your arms, and maybe running your fingers over their fragile scalp.

You fell asleep soon after the long ride, and sudden quiet sensual jazz that your husband had played, and you had your legs crossed and pressed against the dash board, and slouching in your seat, yawning every hour or so.

Papyrus sighed, remembering each part of the day that went on, and how funny it was to see the look on your face. He glanced quickly to your dress, his eyes landing to your breasts, and straight back to the road. Damn, you really looked good in that dress, for sure.

He'd wondered about children with you, a lot of times, actually, but now it seemed more...normal, than before. He'd been taking up on how to take care of babies a long time ago, because raising Sans himself wasn't exactly the greatest.

You moaned Papyrus's name in your sleep, moving closer to his side of the car and heaving a huff of satisfaction.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Sweetheart...sugar!" Papyrus whispered to you, waking you from your peaceful slumber. You were dreaming about your favorite ice cream, come on. You gasped an intake of air as he unbuckled your seatbelt, and led you out of the car.

You adjusted your eyes to the amazing sight before you. The woods, the lake, the cabin, the scent of fresh air. You loved outdoors! You grasped him in a death grip of a hug as he swept you up in his arms, sauntering briskly into the cabin.

The inside looked even better. A plush couch, shelves with books, a few lamps here and there, a coffee table, and in the kitchen had every kind of equipment needed for cooking. Name able, yes. But it would take a long time. Your most attention was towards the bedroom.

The lights were dimmed, three candles evenly lit in far away spots, the bed covered in several different blankets, the top one having many loving words and puns, and other nice sayings on it. Papyrus lay you on the bed and immediately began to strip you slowly, swiping his tongue up your neck as you moaned. He grasped your breasts lovingly through your bra, pulling it up above your swimming head and went for your panties.

"Papyrus~..." You mewled, slowly peeling off his suit, and he chuckled, leaving light lingering kisses to your lips, his eye starting to grow a dark warm blaze of orange.

"You seem so impatient, sugar..." He rocked his hips into yours, and with light movements he moved your panties to the side, cupping your folds as you blushed from his touch. With both of you primed for the main event, him shifting in between your thighs, and his cock thrusting into you, you couldn't help but moan loudly in pleasure.

"Damn," he murmured, starting his pace. "You're tight today, sugar. Was it because I embarrassed you at the wedding?" His palms on either side of your shoulders, your arms entwined with his, and both panting, all you could do was shake your head in protest, tightening your legs around his pelvis.

You bit your lip to muffle your pleasured groaning as he had his loving way with you, hitting all the right spots and sending you into early orgasm. He hissed as your walls tightened again around him, growling feral sweet nothings to you, and you could feel him lose his composure from each uneven thrust. He closed the small space between your chests and dug his face into your neck, licking and nipping at your skin. You wrapped your arms around his collarbone, moaning louder as he pounded into you repeatedly, his pelvic bone slamming into your ass, stuttering your pleasured whines. He grunted in your ear, "close sugar?" And you nodded, moving you head to the side for him.

The room felt hot around you both, and the lewd sounds of bone against flesh were music to your ears. Papyrus groaned as he finally hilted deeply in you pussy, hot orange cum filling you as you came again, facing him for a kiss as he pulled out of you. You sighed, gazing into his sockets, and he shifted onto his back, pulling you onto his lap. "I'm not done yet babes," he purred, "just one more round, and maybe some cuddling or naps after."

You were up until midnight; one more round your ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now, but I don't use it that much. Here's da ([link!](http://opalcrystalheart.tumblr.com%0A))
> 
> Also, let me know if you'd like to read about papy being a dad! 
> 
> Ps, I draw better, it's just that I rushed it and shit...... Anyways, bye!


End file.
